


Recreational Riders

by Serenity_Cross



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, Sonic Riders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/pseuds/Serenity_Cross
Summary: "Storm, this isn't Go Fish."





	Recreational Riders

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

“We did have enough cards for everyone, did we?”

“I did bring a deck along with Vector.”

“Jet, why are you humming ‘If I Was a Rich Man’? The game didn’t even start yet.”

“Those tunes should be comin’ from me!”

“Rouge, don’t stare.”

“Wave’s right there, Shadow.”

“The popcorn’s finished, everyone!”

“We brought drinks, too!”

“Just in time! We’re getting the cards dealt out.”

“Anybody got any threes?”

“Storm, this isn’t Go Fish.”

“Dang it!”

“Bad pick, huh?”

“Okay, now Jet’s dancing.”

“Jet.”

“Hm?”

“Uh, we didn’t bet.”

“Ugh..."


End file.
